Paul Violi
Paul Randolph Violi (July 20, 1944 - April 2, 2011) was an American poet. Life Violi was born in Brooklyn, New York. He authored 11 books of poetry, including Splurge, Fracas, The Curious Builder, Likewise, and Overnight. Violi was managing editor of The Architectural Forum from 1972 to 1974. As chairman of the Associate Council Poetry Committee, he organized a series of readings at the Museum of Modern Art from 1974 to 1983. He also co-founded Swollen Magpie Press, which produced poetry chapbooks, anthologies, and a magazine called New York Times. His art book collaborations with Dale Devereux Barker, including Envoy: Life is completely interesting, have been acquired by major collections. The expanded text of their earliest collaboration, Selected Accidents, Pointless Anecdotes, a collection of non-fiction prose, was published by Hanging Loose Press in 2002. Violi died in Cortlandt Manor, New York, from cancer. At the time of his death, he was teaching in the department of English and comparative literature at Columbia University and in the graduate writing program at the New School University. Recognition A recipient of 2 poetry fellowships from the National Endowment for the Arts, Violi also was awarded the John Ciardi Lifetime Achievement Award in Poetry, the American Academy of Arts and Letters Morton Dauwen Zabel Award, and grants from the Foundation for Contemporary Arts Poetry, Fund for Poetry, New York Foundation for the Arts, Ingram Merrill Poetry Foundation, and New York Creative Artists Public Service Fund. Publications Poetry *''Automatic Transmissions''. New York: Swollen Magpie Press, 1970. *''Waterworks.'' Iowa City, IA: Toothpaste Press, 1972. *''In Baltic Circles''. New York: Kulchur Foundation, 1973. *''Some Poems.'' Briarcliff, NY: Swollen Magpie Press, 1976. *''Harmatan: Poem.'' New York: Sun, 1977. *''American Express.'' Felixstowe, Suffolk, UK: Joe Soap's Canoe Publications, 1981. *''Splurge: Poems''. New York: Sun, 1981. *''Likewise''. Brooklyn, NY: Hanging Loose Press, 1988. *''The Curious Builder''. Brooklyn, NY: Hanging Loose Press, 1993. *''Fracas''. Brooklyn, NY: Hanging Loose Press, 1998. *''The Hazards of Imagery''. Ipswich?, UK: Dale Devereux Barker, 1998. *''Breakers: Selected poems''. Minneapolis, MN: Coffee House Press, 2000. *''Envoy: Life is completely interesting''. Ipswich, UK: Dale Devereux Barker, 2005. *''Overnight''. Brooklyn, NY: Hanging Loose Press, 2007. *''The Tame Magpie: New poems'' (edited by Charles North & Tony Towle). Brooklyn, NY: Hanging Loose Press, 2014. *''Selected Poems, 1970-2007'' (edited by Charles North & Tony Towle). Berkeley, CA: Rebel Arts, 2014. Short fiction *''Selected Accidents, Pointless Anecdotes''. Brooklyn, NY: Hanging Loose Press, 2002. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Paul Violi, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Apr. 5, 2015. See also * List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *A special tribute to Paul Violi, including 3 poems from In Baltic Circles. *Poems ;Audio / video *Paul Violi at YouTube ;Books *Paul Violi at Amazon.com ;About *Paul Violi 1944-2011 at the Poetry Foundation *Paul Violi (1944-2011) at Modern American Poetry *Paul Violi Official website *[http://peacecorpswriters.org/pages/2002/0211/211rvselacc.html review of Selected Accidents, Pointless Anecdotes] *"'Reckless sympathy, scorn': Paul Violi’s last poems," review of The Tame Magpie Category:People from Brooklyn Category:Writers from New York City Category:American poets Category:1944 births Category:2011 deaths Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:American academics